User talk:Kirbycollin1
Hi and welcome to the site. If you need any help feel free to leave a message on my talk page. I saw your fledgling Dark Defiant page and it is looking pretty good so I hope you'll become an active and values member of the Warhammer 40k Fanon site. Yours, Cal_XD A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sights of aberation I'm not actually used to working with others when making a story , so I don't know how that works.I am interested in the idea however.~~bladiumdragon~~ I noticed you were planning a story about the Dark Defiant and a Tzeentchian Cult and I was wondering if you would be interested in having the Prophets of Destiny as a faction aiding (and/or instigating) the cult. It's been quite a while since my first article has been involved with another members article and I am always looking for new ways to build links with other members. This is in order to increase the community feel as well to try and keep all of the good articles well connected. I hope you'll at least consider my proposal. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Of course I have steam.I play several dawn of war games. Also , I'm still new to that wierd signature system.bladiumdragonBladiumdragon 20:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a Steam account but I should be able to communicate with you quite well on this site. If messaging becomes to much of a hassle I'll create a Steam account. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) All right.Bladiumdragon 04:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Area In what country are you in? I saw that thing but my mother was on the computer and it was 11 pm. Oh ok.I'm in Belgium. Bladiumdragon 09:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) thank you kirby. i have been checking the spelling, so forgive me if i missed a few words among hundreds. and kindly refrain from using curses invoking tzentch's name. i'll have no chaos in my talks Thanks. I am glad that you support this little endeavor of mine. If we ever get this thing off the ground, then you will be among the first I invite to help out. Supahbadmarine 20:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) same marines, same minds. thanks for the support Thegreatbeing i know the spelling's bad i'm just typing things out quickly for now before it goes out my head, and it was lucifer and Nargesh who did most of the killings If you'd like some more links with any of your articles, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You mean that mass murderer? He's going to jail for 21 years, and might be locked up in a mental hospital the rest of his life after that. I'm just incredibly pissed that he could have damaged the GW building. Also, he didn't do anything in my area. I live in western Norway, while Anders the Mass Murderer did his stuff in central and east Norway. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 13:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll be ready to write in their arrival within the Tegtioa Sector. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I've added the Revenant Tigers part to the Deceit on Tegotia as you requested. I also intergrated the Prophets of Destiny into the story. What do you think of the additions? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) May'be we should have a separate blog for the Alt. Timeline. And I thinks we will need more people so lets offer others to join... -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Check out the Empire of Eldar talk-page ! We need a difinitive timeline to work on. You mentioned a little while ago that you were interested in making a Xeno Species. If the idea that you are working on right now does not pan out then you can go shopping, or try to get inspiration on one of my previous blogs. Xeno Ideas. Supahbadmarine 04:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Recent Events Did you get my message? Supahbadmarine 22:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I replied to your post on my Sons of Vulkan page. Ultramarine13 12:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Yeah I was just wondering if anyone still care about the Empire of the Eldar page? Just wondering. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i can give a video PLASMA GUNSS!!!!!!!!! unfortunely it is hard to find a kasrkin firing PG on these days. Here...... px|left|PLASMA RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! check this '" X '" Kasrkin Veteran / 19:32 / 10, 09, 2011 We can ask Sniper or saome other admin. But the real problem is that we haven't decided what timeline we want. -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Empire of the Eldar Yo Kirby. Lets see if we can round people up so we can get this show on the road. You see whats really stopping us from starting the AT is the fact that we haven't named it. Therefore we need to choose a name. Please respond upon reading this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Revising what I previously said. We haven't even decided what timline we want. Everyone just has their own idea. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) if you wrote this before my edits, then it was a calibanite liones. I also know the two-lion rule, but anythine there could have been more, after all i could believ that dodos are extinct then suddenyl find one in an ilet near madaascar. besides, all will be revield. there's a reason i let it escape, hinthint The Great Being 20:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeingThe Great Being 20:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kirby I made a few changes to you idea for the EotE on the blog. Can you check it out and tell me what you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Just when u think someone's respectable, they go ahead and make a loyalist traitor article. Are u talking about me on this or just making a normal statement Kasrkin Veteran / 18:07 / 10, 29, 2011 Hey, Kirby are you there? Can please check out my previous comments and reply if you haven't already? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) HAHA finally your back! OK FINALLY!!! So we have two likes for my timeline, three if you include myself. Can we start the AT or does anybody else have an idea? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Dude, anyone home? Several times over several weeks I have tried to revive EotE. But you haven't answered in a while. Can we get the AT started now that we have a timeline? Or is their soemthing else? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok finally your, back so we have two like for a EotE timeline, three if you include myself. Do ya think that we can name it and start the AT? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Finally we can get this show on the road! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude? Can we get the EotE started please? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Question How did you make that picture of Fenrirr Aslov because id like to make one to but i dont know how. Igor94wow (talk) 18:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Igor94wowIgor94wow (talk) 18:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawn of war 2: Retricution. In the last stand. Kirby hasn't been seen for a long time, I assume so I answered instead.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC)